Das neue Hogwarts
by Bombay-chan
Summary: ähm einfach mal lesen später kommen auch noch pairings drin vor


Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: Bombay-chan (bei Fanfiction.net und yaoi.de) oder Malfoygirl(bei Animexx)  
  
Email: Anny17@gmx.de  
  
Pairing: uhm viele warscheinlich, falls eines richtig auftaucht schreib ichs dann hierhin^^  
  
Die Charakter gehören leider nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit der ff.  
  
Eine lilahaarige Frau stampfte wütend die Gänge entlang. Vor einer großen Türe blieb sie stehen. Sechs Schüler saßen schon darin und frühstückten.  
  
„Ich muss euch sagen, das das alte Hogwarts zerstört worden ist und jetzt hierher kommen wollen"meinte sie. „Das heißt, hier wimmelt es bald von Schülern aus Rawenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor und Slytherin?"fragte ein Raven.  
  
Die Frau nickte. „Und vielleicht kommen auch ein paar aus Darkness, aber Jeremy, dein Vater wird auch hier sein"meinte sie. „Ja Jeremy, dann musst du abends keine Angst mehr haben, denn dein Papi wird dann hier sein"spottete Raven. „Jung, halt die Klappe, du bist doch nur Eifersüchtig, weil deine Familie nicht hier ist!"zischte Jeremy.  
  
„Über das muss ich auch noch mit euch reden, falls ihr euch weiterhin so streitet wird euch ihn Zukunft Punkte abgezogen, wie das ganze funktioniert, erfahrt ihr heute Abend" „Und das war es, was sie uns sagen wollten, Prof. McKnigthly?"fragte Leander. „Wer wird dann überhaupt Schulleiter? Ich hoffe bloß nicht Dumbledore, der würde doch was gegen uns sagen"meinte Joey.  
  
„Ich werde Dumbledore auf keinen Fall den Schulleiterposten übergeben! Diese Schule hier, gehört offiziell mir und ich entscheide, wer Lehrer, Schulleiter und so weiter ist!"meinte Sarah. „Und nennt mich bitte wenn wir unter uns sind Sarah, das hab ich euch schon lang gesagt!"  
  
Sie frühstückten fertig und machten sich dann daran, die Zimmer für die neuen Schüler herzurichten. Als erstes gingen die sieben hoch zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
„Sagen wir, das immer vier Personen in ein Zimmer gehen, in Ordnung?"Sarah sah sich fragend um.  
  
„Sag mal, du hast doch gesagt, dieses Hogwarts sieht genauso aus wie das alte, außer dem verbotenen Wald, den Gewächshäusern und das Haus von Darkness, stimmt das?"fragte Jeremy. Sarah nickte.  
  
„Ja, wo es bei uns raus geht, ist bei ihnen das Lehrerzimmer, aber das haben wir hier ja im Hausmeisterzimmer, weil wir ja keinen brauchen. Und anstatt dem verbotenen Wald haben wir hier ja die Höhle, wo man aber auch zu einem Wald kommt"meinte Sarah.  
  
„Und der Eingang zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum ist gleich neben dem Zaubertränkezimmer"ergänzte Jeremy. „Ui, da bist du ja bald wirklich ganz nah bei deinem Daddy, da braucht unser Jerylein keine Angst mehr haben"Raven grinste ihn fies an. Jeremy knurrte, wurde aber von Leander schon zurückgehalten.  
  
„Hört auf euch zu streiten!"fauchte Kelly. „Kelly hat Recht, wir haben jetzt wichtigeres zu tun!"meinte Sarah.  
  
Seufzend besah sie alles, was noch zu tun war. „Das schaffen wir nicht alles, am besten wir holen ein paar Hauselfen zu jedem Gemeinschaftsraum und wir knüpfen euch euren vor"meinte sie schließlich  
  
Sarah schickte ein paar Hauselfen an die Arbeit und die sieben gingen dann zu dem Darkness Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie zauberten jeweils drei Betten und was sie sonst noch brauchten in die Einzelzimmer.  
  
Völlig erschöpft kamen sie wieder in die große Halle, wo Sarah noch kurz die vier Haustische wieder herzauberte. Nun standen die Haustische so, das Gryffindor nah bei der Tür war, neben Gryffindor kam Slytherin, dann Darkness, dann Rawenclaw und zuletzt Hufflepuff.  
  
Auf dem Darknesstisch war ein Schwarzer Phönix abgebildet, der sich auf einem silbernen Hintergrund befand.  
  
Ein Hauself kam und brachte allen eine heiße Schokolade. Sarah sah auf ihre Uhr und trank hastig ihre Schokolade aus. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, die Schüler aus Hogwarts können jederzeit ankommen"meinte sie.  
  
Sarah sah die sechs Schüler an. „Und ab jetzt werdet ihr mich Prof. McKnigthly nennen, ok?" „Ja Prof. McKnigthly"meinte Joey grinsend.  
  
Die sieben warteten noch eine Weile, bis es ´Plopp´ machte und die Lehrer und Schüler von Hogwarts in der Halle standen. „Guten Tag"begrüßte Sarah die Neuankömmlinge.  
  
„Warum gibt es hier fünf Tische?"fragte McGonagall. Sarah lächelte. „Weil es hier auch fünf Gründer gibt. Ich denke, die Schüler stellen sich erstmal da auf und wir werden dann den sprechenden Hut holen"meinte sie.  
  
Eine Hauselfe brachte sofort den Hut. Sarah stellte sich mit ihm vor an der Lehrertisch und begann, die Namen aufzurufen.  
  
„Abbott, Hanna" Hanna ging nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf. „Darkness"  
  
Als erste neue Darkness setzte sie sich gleich an den Anfang des Tisches. Es kam Beifall von den Darknessschülern und einzelner Beifall von ihren ehemaligen Hauskameraden.  
  
„Ackerly, Stewart" - „Darkness" „Baddock, Malcolm" - „Darkness" „Brown, Lavender"- „Gryffindor" „Bulstrode, Millicent" - „Darkness" „Crabbe, Vincent" - „Slytherin" „Finnigan, Seamus" - „Darkness" „Goyle, Greggory" - „Slytherin" „Granger, Hermine" - „Rawenclaw" „Longbottem, Neville" - „Gryffindor" „Lynch, Ian" - "Darkness" „Malfoy, Draco" - „Darkness" „McDougal, Morag" - „Darkness" „Mullet, Violet" - „Darkness" „Nott, Theodor" - „Darkness „Parkison, Pansy" - „Slytherin" „Patil, Parvati" - „Gryffindor" „Patil, Padma" - „Rawenclaw" „Potter, Harry" - „Darkness" „Pritchard Graham" - „Darkness" „Ryan, Darius" - „Darkness" „Thomas, Dean" - „Darkness" „Troy, Bastian" - "Darkness" „Weasley, Ron" - „Hufflepuff" „Weasley, Ginny" - „Hufflepuff" „Zabini, Blaise" - „Darkness"(1)  
  
Es kamen nicht sehr viele Leute nach Darkness, es waren gerademal elf ehemalige Slytherins, drei ehemalige Gryffindors, vier ehemalige Hufflepuffs, sieben ehemalige Rawenclaws und vier ehemalige Durmstrangschüler.  
  
„Na super, jetzt sind wir in nem Haus mit Schlammblüter"knurrte Draco. „Ach halt doch die Klappe"fauchte Raven. „Was denn? Noch ein Schlammblut?"fragte Draco spöttisch. „Hey, nur ich darf so zu ihm reden!"mischte sich Jeremy ein.  
  
Die anderen am Tisch sahen den drein zu. „Was ist denn hier los?"Snape stand vor ihnen am Tisch und sah auf die drei Störenfriede hinab.  
  
„Gar nichts Prof. Snape"meinte Draco. Jeremy nickte zustimmend, aber Raven sah ihn einfach nur wütend an.  
  
„Und was ist mit ihnen, Mr. Jung? Haben sie ein Problem?" „Ach, wissen Sie, der blonde Junge da, hat nur was zu unserem Raven gesagt und das in der Art und Weise, wie ich immer mit ihm rede und das hat mich wütend gemacht und ich hab es dem blonden Jungen gesagt, Raven ist nur sauer darüber"meinte Jeremy.  
  
„Dann ist ja gut"Snape entfernte sich wieder vom Tisch. „Woher weiß er meinen Namen?"fragte Raven. „Ruhe, verdammt nochmal, Prof. McKnigthly möchte was sagen"meinte Joey.  
  
Sarah hatte sich von ihrem Platz erhoben. „Ich würde ihnen gerne ein paar Dinge sagen, die Regeln sind anders als im alten Hogwarts, sie stehen allerdings im zweiten Stock an einer Wand. Wegen den Punkten, die Lehrer und Vertrauensschüler können Punkte geben und abziehen für das Verhalten der Schüler. Und, falls jemand der Darknessschüler wissen will, warum er dort gelandet ist, kann ich es gerne erklären und nun, guten Appetit"meinte sie.  
  
„Also, ich frage sie dann gleich nach dem Abendessen, kommst du mit Harry?" fragte Dean. Harry nickte langsam.  
  
„Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, komm ich auch mit"meinte Seamus.  
  
„Achja, bevor ihr alle nachher verschwindet, zeigen euch Leander und ich den Gemeinschaftsraum und eure Zimmer. Ihr seid eben immer zu viert in einem, wer mit wem, steht im Gemeinschaftsraum!"meinte Kaya.  
  
„Und, falls es euch nichts ausmacht, holen wir Prof. McKnigthly in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ihr könnt sie da fragen, oder ihr fragt unseren Hausgeist"  
  
Als sie alle fertig gegessen hatten, begaben sich die Darknessschüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, wo später auch Sarah, Severus und ein Geist auftauchten.  
  
„So, da ich Direktorin bleibe und leider keine Zeit hab, um Hauslehrer zu sein, und deswegen hab ich ein paar Veränderungen vorgenommen. Severus Snape, wird jetzt Hauslehrer von Darkness sein und da er Slytherins Hauslehrer war, ist Remus Lupin jetzt Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Von Rawenclaw ist der Hauslehrer Albus Dumbledore und bei Gryffindor bleibt es gleich. Und das ist ihr Hausgeist, Sammy Umney, sie ist die Tochter von Sean Darkness, dem Gründer"erklärte Sarah.  
  
„Prof. McKnigthly, warum sind wir nun in dieses Haus gekommen?"fragte Dean. Sarah lächelte.  
  
„Weil ihr eurer Bestimmung oder anders entfliehen wolltet. Die meisten sind wohl hierher gekommen, weil sie eine bestimmte Person lieben, die sie hasst, zum Beispiel sind hier mehrere Häuser in einem und es kann sein, das z.B. du"Sammy zeigte auf Seamus, „in einen ehemaligen Slytherin, Rawenclaw oder Hufflepuff verliebt bist und deswegen nicht mehr nach Gryffindor wolltest"  
  
„Also sind, weil wir nicht mehr in unser altes Haus wollten? Aber ich bezweifle, das hier jeder Slytherin in eine Gryffindor verliebt ist"meinte Blaise skeptisch. „Nein, bei euch sind ja die meisten Kinder von Todessern, ich glaube, das ihr eher nicht selber Todesser sein wollt und deswegen hier gelandet seid" erklärte Sarah.  
  
„Sarah, ich glaube Severus will noch etwas allein zu seinem Haus sagen, es wäre besser, wir gehen jetzt"meinte Sammy. „Gut, schlaft gut"meinte Sarah und ging mit Sammy raus.  
  
„Also, die Slytherins wissen ja wie es läuft, für die anderen: Ich dulde keine Streitereien untereinander, verstanden? Und für die, die in Zaubertränke oder einem anderen Fach schlecht sind, bekommen Nachhilfe von mir"  
  
„Na super"flüsterte Seamus.  
  
„Ich sage euch jetzt, wer in einem Schlafsaal ist, bitte geht dann unverzüglich dorthin! Im ersten sind Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter und Seamus Finnigan. Im zweiten Dean Thomas, Theodor Nott, Malcolm Baddock und Morag McDougal. Im dritten Leander O´Hara, Jeremy Snape, Raven Jung und Graham Pritchard. Im vierten Ian Lynch, Darius Ryan, Bastian Troy und Stewart Ackerly. Im fünften Timo Underwood, Tom Adib und Willis Canterville. Im sechsten Till Hornby, Ashley Hillon und Sascha Lomu. Im siebten Millicent Bulstrode, Hanna Abbott, Violet Mullet, Im achten Kaya McLean, Joey Jessop, Kelly Taylor Im neunten Aimee Mushnick, Clio Duncan, Dawn Mason und Victoria Jenkins Im zehnten Belinda Miller, Olivia Croft und Ginger Barker."las Snape von einem Zettel vor.  
  
„Oh nein, jetzt müssen wir auch noch mit Potter in einen Schlafsaal"murrte Draco. „Achja, noch was, immer zwei zusammen, also der erste und der zweite, der dritte und der vierte, der fünfte und der sechste, der siebte und der achte und der neunte und der zehnte Schlafsaal, haben immer zusammen ein Badezimmer. Und jetzt gehen sie in ihren Schlafsaal!"meinte Severus.  
  
Dannach ging er in seine eigenen Gemächer.  
  
Die Schüler begaben sich, wie Severus es gesagt hatte, alle sofort auf ihre Zimmer. „Ich bin gespannt, was für neue Lehrer wir bekommen, immerhin sind ja ein paar nicht mitgekommen"fragte Harry sich laut.  
  
„Das wirst du ja wohl morgen erfahren Potter"meinte Draco. „Könntet ihr vielleicht nicht aufhören mit streiten? Immerhin sind wir jetzt im gleichen Haus und Prof. Snape hat gesagt, das wir uns nicht streiten sollen"meinte Seamus. Er lag auf seinem Bett und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift.  
  
„Ich finde, er hat Recht, wir sind jetzt ein Haus und ein Haus muss sich vertragen!"meinte Blaise. Draco knurrte. „Na gut"  
  
Harry stand auf und ging zu ihm hin. „Also, Freunde?"fragte er und streckte Draco seine Hand entgegen. Draco starrte ihn einige Sekunden skeptisch an, ergriff dann aber die Hand. „Freunde"meinte er.  
  
„Draco, hast du nicht noch was vergessen?"fragte Blaise. „Ja ok, hiermit entschuldige ich mich gegenüber dir, Finnigan und Thomas" seufzte Draco. „Seamus"  
  
„Wie?"Die drei drehten sich fragen zu ihm um. „Nenn mich Seamus"meinte Seamus. „Dann nennt mich Draco, aber sei gewarnt Potter zu deinem Freunden bin ich immer noch so!"meinte Draco. „Schon ok, aber dann nenn mich wenigstens Harry"  
  
„Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, ich bin Blaise"meinte Blaise grinsend. „Und jetzt können wir ja endlich ins Bett gehen, oder? Es war eine anstrengende Reise und nicht nur ich bin müde"meinte er mit einem Blick auf Seamus.  
  
Die anderen zwei drehten sich zu ihm um und sahen, das Seamus schon eingeschlafen war. „Gute Idee"murmelte Harry und ging in sein Bett, Blaise tat es ihm gleich. „Ihr wollt ihn einfach in Klamotten schlafen lassen und auch noch unzugedeckt? Mein Gott, wir sind hier im Kerker und es ist Winter!"  
  
„Deck du ihn halt zu, bin zu müde"murmelte Harry. Draco stand einen Moment unschlüssig da, ehe er zu Seamus Bett ging. Dort zog er ihm dessen T-Shirt und Hose aus.  
  
Dann hob er ihn hoch und legte ihn unter die Decke. „Das ist das letzte Mal, das ich sowas mache"murmelte Draco. Er deckte Seamus noch zu und wollte schon weggehen, als er ein leises „Danke"vernahm.  
  
„Du bist ja doch wach" Seamus setzte sich auf und lächelte leicht. „Bin grad eben aufgewacht" meinte er. „Sorry. Gute Nacht"sagte Draco und ging in sein eigenes Bett. „Gute Nacht"meinte Seamus noch, bevor er wieder einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen gingen die, die schon wach waren in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Da es noch früh am Morgen war, waren nicht sehr viele wach. Gerade mal Seamus, Ian, Violet, Bastian, Darius, Jeremy, Joey und Hanna.  
  
„Sagt mal, ihr seid doch alle in Durmstrang gewesen, warum seid ihr alle schon auf?"fragte Seamus. „Ach, wir sind schon immer so früh wach, hat nichts mit Durmstrang zu tun" antwortete Bastian.  
  
„Bist du nicht der Junge, bei dem Sammy gestern das mit dem Beispiel gebracht hat?"fragte Darius. „Und, stimmt es was sie gesagt hat? Biste in nen ehemaligen Slytherin, Hufflepuff oder Rawenclaw verliebt?"fragte Violet.  
  
„Natürlich nicht!" „Ach schade"seufzte Violet. „Schade?"fragte Ian skeptisch. Violet nickte bestätigend.  
  
Joey, Hanna und Jeremy kamen zu ihnen. „Jeremy hat gesagt, das es besser wäre, wenn wir die anderen jetzt aufwecken"meinte Hanna. Sie stimmten alle zu und jeder ging in seinen Schlafsaal.  
  
Als alle wach und frisch angezogen herunter kamen, gingen sie zum Frühstück. „Das ist mal ne gute Idee, auf alle zu warten"meinte Harry. „Harry, wir sind ja auch nur 25Schüler in einem Haus, da wird es ja auch nicht sonderlich schwer sein"sagte Draco und grinste wieder fies.  
  
In der Halle angekommen, setzten sie sich so hin, wie die Schlafsäle(2) waren. Sofort kam Severus zu ihnen und verteilte die Stundenpläne. Die Darknessschüler fingen schon an zu essen und nach und nach kamen noch Schüler der anderen Häuser.  
  
Als die Schüler komplett waren, erhob sich Sarah. „Die neuen Lehrer werden leider erst Morgen eintreffen und deswegen wird es noch nicht viel Unterricht geben, die Klassenzimmer sind aber da, wo sie auch im alten Hogwarts sind"sagte sie und setzte sich wieder.  
  
„Und jetzt auch noch Zaubertränke"murrte Dean. „Warum regst du dich eigentlich so auf? Snape unterrichtet es doch und wir sind nicht in Gryffindor sondern in seinem Haus"erinnerte ihn Harry. „Aber es kann auch sein, das er wirklich was gegen uns hat"meinte Seamus.  
  
„Ich will euer interessantes Gespräch ja nicht unterbrechen, aber wir sollten mal bald gehen, sonst sind die guten Plätze weg"meinte Blaise. Die Siebtklässler verabschiedeten sich von den anderen Schüler und gingen zum Zaubertränkezimmer.  
  
Nur ein paar Slytherins waren schon da. Sie setzten sich in die ersten Reihen. Ganz rechts in der ersten Reihe saß Draco, neben ihm Seamus, dann Dean und dann Harry. Hinter Draco saß Blaise, dann Theodor, dann Millicent und dann Hanna. Hinter Blaise saß Ian, dann Violet, dann Bastian und dann Darius. Auf der anderen Seite ganz links saß Jeremy, dann Leander, dann Raven und dann Kaya. Hinter Jeremy saß Morag, dann Graham, Stewart und dann Malcolm. Und hinter Morag und Graham saßen Kelly und Joey. Da es nicht sehr viele Siebtklässler gab, die Zaubertränke noch hatten, wurden Slytherin und Darkness zusammen unterrichtet.  
  
Als Severus reinkam, waren die Schüler sofort ganz still. Severus erzählte ihnen, was er ihm folgenden Schuljahr vorhatte und das jeder Schüler, der es wünschte auch Nachhilfe bekommen würde.  
  
Die ehemaligen Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Rawenclaws wunderten sich über das freundliche Verhalten von Snape.  
  
„Naja, wir sind ja immerhin sein Haus, also muss er zu uns nett sein. Slytherin ist sein altes Haus, da ist er wahrscheinlich einfach so nett zu ihnen"vermutete Draco.  
  
Als die Stunde zu Ende war, waren sie noch erstaunter von Snape, als er ihnen nicht sehr viele Hausaufgaben aufgab.  
  
So, das wars jetzt mal fürs erste^^ (1) Ich hab jetzt halt nur mal die wichtigsten Schüler von meiner Sicht aus hingeschrieben und wegen Ron, Hermine und Ginny, ich find halt, das die nich so richtig nach Gryffindor passen, deswegen kommen die in andere Häuser (2) Also ich hab keine Ahnung wie man das schreibt, deswegen hab ich es auch so oft wie möglich verhindert... 3. Da ich keine Ahnung hab, was die alles für Fächer in der 7. haben, frag ich halt euch, falls es einer weiß, bitte Bescheid sagen^^ 4. Vielleicht habt ihrs ja schon mitbekommen, ich hab keinen Beta, falls jemand Interesse hat, bitte unter Anny17@gmx.de melden^^ 5. Es kann sein, das manche Nachnamen bei den Steckis und hier in der ff zweimal vorkommen, aber das liegt daran, das ich beides zu verschiedenen Zeitpunkten gemacht hab und ich daher nicht mehr wusste, welchen Nachnamen ich schon mal hatte 6. Falls ihr irgendwelche Pairingswünsche habt, könnt ihr sie mir ja mal sagen, wenn ich nich schon verwendung für die Personen hab, kann ichs ja mal versuchen^^  
  
7. Das wichtigste, wäre wirklich superlieb von euch, wenn ihr mir Kommis schreiben würdet, ja? 8. Wenn ihr die Charabeschreibungen von den neuen Schülern sehen wollt, müsst ihr auf gehen 


End file.
